


She Could be Afraid Later

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's thoughts after certain events in 1x20<br/>*spoilers for Agents of SHIELD through 1x20</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Could be Afraid Later

Skye was too angry to be afraid, right now. She could be afraid later. If there was a later. If she made it through this. She had to believe that the team would find her. That Coulson would find her. But then, once upon a time, she had believed in Ward, and look how that had turned out.

She had trusted him with her life once. They all had. She had even thought that she might love him. Skye suppressed a shudder at the memory of their kiss. The one where she hadn’t been pretending. It was what she had wanted for so long. And yet, that was the one thing that wasn’t a lie. If Ward could be believed. She did believe him though. He really thought he loved her. He was just pathetic enough to think that it would matter to her too. That she could love him after all of this. 

Ward was a murderer. He was a monster. It made her sick to even think about him now. But she hadn’t been able to watch him die. Part of her wanted to be able to. She wanted to be strong. But in the end, that wasn’t who she was. She couldn't just watch Ward die in front of her. It didn't mean that she didn't loathe him, she did. But she wasn't like him. She wasn't a monster. 

And of course he would take it as some sort of sign that there was hope for them. He was insane. All of this was insane. 

There had been a time that she had wanted his love. She had wanted him to want her. When he had found his way to May's bed and not hers, it had hurt. But now Skye felt relieved. She wasn't sure if she could have endured those memories, if they had ever done more than kiss. 

Maybe it was a good thing that she let him live. May was going to want to the opportunity to kick his ass, and Skye was going to want a front row seat for that show.


End file.
